Rosalie Wilson
Rosalie "Rose" Wilson, daughter of the Goddess of Love, Aphrodite, and businessman, Anthony Wilson. Biography Physical Appearance Personality Demigod Abilities *'Amokinesis': As the daughter of the Goddess of Love, she has absolute control and divine authority over the emotions of love and desire. She is able to arouse love and passion in others, and to entrance any mortal or god she desires with control over love, lust, beauty and other things related to them. **'Amokinetic Energy': Rose can generate explosions of beautiful pink love energy, which are destructive enough to instantly blast walls to rubble. She can project energy blasts, waves and bolts by projecting her own emotions, allowing her to either blow, destroy, push/pull or direct her hits at her enemies. *'Beauty': Rose is able to radiate beauty, regardless of how she may look. This ability sometimes prevents enemy forces from willingly attacking her, even as she charges them head-on. **She can attract the opposite gender when she walks by. **She may have the ability to change her physical features. *'Charmspeak': Rose has the gift of charmspeak, allowing her to influence others with enhanced vocal persuasiveness, an ability of hers that that gradually becomes more and more powerful as the series progresses. It can even affect some of the gods. *'Empathy': She has the psionic power to sense feelings and emotions, enabling her to feel and enter into the subconscious minds of others. She can absorb the pain of injured people to ease their suffering, and induce rapid healing. This cannot be done to major injuries. She sometimes has to probe deeper into the emotions and use her intuition to uncover what caused them and why they feel that way. Rose's empathy involves channeling emotions from any being that can produce them. She can also sense others by their emotions. *'Expert Acrobat': Rose is shown to be skilled in various acrobatics, including dancing and other agile maneuvers, often incorporating agile moves while fighting opponents, notably able to flip over one sparring opponent when the managed to get a hold of her (thus twisting herself out of his grasp), and to easily dodge slashes from Circe's daggers. *'French Fluency': As a child of Aphrodite, she is able to speak French fluently due to it being the "language of love." *'Premonition': Rosalie possesses potent psychic powers, mostly dealing with emotions. She is also able to communicate with others through dreams, visions, etc. She is capable of recieving visions, dreams, etc. related to emotions, mostly strong emotions such as: fear, love, etc. *'Prowess in Battle': She is a highly skilled and formidable combatant, managing to seriously injure 5 opponents before finally being restrained. She is naturally very skilled in both armed and hand-to-hand combat (she was trained during her stay at Camp Half-Blood). In addition, Rose is very agile, using this to her advantage. *'Shapeshifting': Rose can change her appearance at will, to match another's perception of beauty. Is not limited on skin, hair, or eye color. She can also change her appearance to her satisfication. *'Talented Singer': She is a very gifted and talented singer. *'Telekinesis': Rose, along with her other siblings, has the ability to move objects with her mind. She uses it to levitate, manipulate and move objects or people and project great force with her mind, including powerful shockwaves and telekinetic shields. *'Telepathy': Rosalie can read and experience memories and thoughts of others through telepathy. While she was using her hypnotic powers against Vincent, she herself viewed his memories. She can also sense the minds and emotions of those around her as she could see Kyler's fear in an earlier encounter with him and sensed Raul's death, knowing exactly what happened to him, as if she had seen it directly. Category:Melody the Movement Category:Children of Aphrodite